


Page-Blank

by CF8WRK4U



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CF8WRK4U/pseuds/CF8WRK4U
Summary: This is a continuation of Arkham-Insanity "Inkwell Penny Hell"The Devil is gone, the casino is shut down, and the once dangerous staff that served the evil being have been reformed or run off the island.Peace has returned to the island of Inkwell as Dice and Wheezy continue with their new lives.That is till a new individual makes their way to the island, causing a whole new ripple of complications.Who is this woman? Why did she come to the island? What history does she hold regarding the Casino? And what does she know about the heinous Devil?





	Page-Blank

**Author's Note:**

> Original story and dialogue comes from Arkham-Insanity, please check their amazing work on Deviant art!  
All honesty I'm not one for Oc's but for some reason I couldn't get this idea out of my head, hope you like though:D

I do not own Cuphead or original storyline.

_It was a dark moonless night on the isle of Inkwell, but a hooded figure was making their way past the sleeping town, walking over the desolate train-tracks, and through a small thicket of woods following a light in distance._

_Finally reaching the final bit of tree line the figure peeked behind a tree, their eyes winding at what they saw._

_There ahead was a large cave a bright sign that had Casino Entrance written just above the lip of the cave-mouth._

_ "Ca-Casino"? the person whispered._

_Taking a cautious pace into the cavern they saw the shinning and flashing lights of the Devils Casino. As enticing and captivating the large lavished building looked, all the hooded stranger could feel was a knot anger and sadness that twisted in their guts._

_ "This-this isn't right" they said clutching their head "This wasn't what we-how-why"!!!??_

_"Ah-hem" someone coughed_

_Spinning around they saw two tall figures one was a dauber dice-man dressed in a pristine purple dress suit with a tail-coat and white gloves. Behind him was a man with a cigar head with an equally brown suit and furred coat._

_ "Why good-evening madam" the dice said cheerfully "It's so nice to have new faces come and visit our lovely casino" he gave a gesturing wave towards the building "Why don't you step inside, as the humble manager of this establishment I'm sure there's something there that could entertain you! Why you'll have a fine time! I'm sure of it"!_

_The hooded woman cast a suspicious look at the pair, despite the manager's polite invitation she didn't trust the snigger grin that his companion failed to hide._

_"No...I'm alright thank you" she stated a calmly as she could "Besides, I don't even have any money-"_

_ "Oh, don't worry about that"! the dice explained "At the Casino you always have the chance to strike it big. Even if your not a gambler, there's always other entertainment! Races, shows, and spirits galore! I ,King Dice, can reassure there's absolutely something for everybody inside"!_

_ The hooded-woman attempted to step past the pair refusing the dice's offer once more "I said no, in fact I think I'll be on my way-"_

_With one simple step the casino manager blocked her towards the exit._

_"I'm afraid madam, I'm going to have to insist" King Dice said "You see my employer has specifically asked for your presence inside" his eyes changed a poisonous green "In fact it seems the both of you have some unfinished business"_

_Her fist clenched angrily "I see-so you work for him"? she growled "You-**you actually made a deal with that monster"!**_

_The dice-man continued to smile "Now, now to be rude" he said "He's a very fair individual" he the flashed out a deck of cards, shuffling the cards fancily before holding out a heart card with shinning sharpened corners. _

_ **"Its only cheating moochers like you that cause a hinderance in our operation"~**_

_ She chuckled but a nervous tone creep in her voice "Huh,if that's what you think? I think you have a funny definition on what a "cheat" is"_

_ "Look lady, don't make this harder on yourself" said the cigar man, whistling and summoning a flock of demonic looking cigarette creatures. He smirked as she gave a slight flinch at the lite nicotine sticks "You wouldn't want to get burnt"~_

_ "I really do suggest you listen to my associate"_

_ "Sorry, but I'm not going any where" the woman hissed getting into a low stance "Just try"_

_King Dice eyes narrowed smugly while his partner gave a throaty laugh._

_She reached to the front of her face and threw the hood over-_

_ SLASH!_

* * *

Startled awake from his place on the arm chair besides a, Little Dice gave a gasp throwing the book he had been reading across of the room.

"Little Dice"! said Mugman rushing into the room "Are you okay! Whats wrong"?!

Still panting from shock, he felt his racing "I-I don't know"! he stuttered "I just woke up and-and"

Understanding came into Mugman's eyes and he placed a comforting hand on Dice shoulders "Was it another nightmare"?

Dice turned away before going over to the book he just threw "Yes-no, um, something like that" he said "It was like a bad memory...."

His face cringed painfully as he picked up the book and stared at it's cover "....about something at the Casino"

The de-aged child was silent after that and Mugman chose not tp press on.

Instead step closer to give Dice a small side hug from behind "You want to sleep together with me tonight"?

"Mmmm, okay" Dice said softly, but kept his eyes on the cover of the book.

_"Why am I thinking about that time"_ he thought _"It was a long time ago, so why am I dreaming about the woman now"?_

For some reason he couldn't help but feel a small shiver down his back.

* * *

At the deck of a boat one hooded figure was humming gently as they gazed at the waves ahead.

Just then she felt a small tug at her skirt.

Looking down she saw a young teddy bear staring up at her with his dark pie-cut eyes.

"Miss Page"? they whined "Are we there yet"?

She gave a soft smile "Almost, but not yet" she said "Try and get some sleep okay, Jessie"

The child gave a sleepy nod before holding out his fuzzy arms prompting Page to pick them up.

"_Its been so long"_ she thought looking towards the island in the distance _"But if what I'm feeling is right....then...then I can finally go back"_

Her smile got bigger.

_"Go back home"._


End file.
